


Only Human

by KillClaudio



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Human - Rag'n'Bone Man, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/pseuds/KillClaudio
Summary: In a country under hostile occupation, the last thing you expect is to fall in love with the enemy.





	Only Human




End file.
